Ojamajos Twisted Cinderella Story
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: An ordinary witch worked for an evil witch and her bratty twins, but a chance encounter at a masquerade ball would change all that. Sometimes your happy ending is only a dance away.
1. Dancing Witch RinChan and The Ball

Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan~!

Ojamajos's Twisted Cinderella Story.

Part 1: Dancing Witch RinChan and The Ball

* * *

><p>(Footage: On a black screen, the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Logo swirls together in sparkles. Then the logo fades away as a song called 'Fly On The Wall' starts playing and reveals a red-violet witch dancing to the music. Her name is Majorin, the grand herorine of today's story.)<p>

Majorin:_**They don't understand what it is that makes me tick**_

_**But they wish they did**_

_**They're always second guess, wonder if I'll say yes**_

_**But they just lose out everytime**_

(Footage: It looks like Majorin appears to be the star of her very own music video. She's got a wonderful voice and appears to be a very skilled dancer.)

_**If they only knew what I talked about**_

_**When I'm with my friend, just her and I **_

_**Then you'd have the inside scoop on what to say, what to do**_

_**That way when you play my game**_

_**You know you could never lose**_

Backup singers: _**Dontcha wish that you could be a **_

_**Fly on the wall**_

_**A creepy little, sneaky little**_

_**Fly on the wall**_

_**All her precious secrets, yeah, she know 'em all**_

_**Dontcha wish that you could be a—**_

But suddenly, a screechy voice rang out and a record-scratching needle noise broke in!

"Ma-jo-Rin~!" The screechy voice came from a witch, or actually rather a witch-frog, named Majo Ruka.

Majorin snapped back to reality. She wasn't in a music video, she was actually in a dressing room, having a daydream sequence.

"What are you doing? I'm not paying you to dance around!" Majo Ruka said. "Now, get your lazy butt out of the dressing room and fetch me my spring water, baka na majo!"

"Hai! Right away, Majo Ruka!" Majorin said, skittering to work.

"And you know I despise your energy. It's sad." Majo Ruka remarked.

Okay, so this isn't the location for a music video shoot, it's actually the location for a fashion shoot for a magazine company. Go figure... Anyway, Majorin went over to a cooler placed near the dressing rooms, and reached inside for a bottle of Majo Ruka's spring water. Just as she pulled out the bottle from the cooler, a 16 year old girl snatched it out of the red-violet witch's hand.

The girl looked like MajoPi, but she had silvery-purple hair. Her name is Tia. "Oh thanks, Majorin. I think that was the last bottle of spring water."

"I don't have time for this, Tia Ojou-Sama." Majorin said.

"Oh yeah? Well FYI, Majo Ruka-Sama says you're holding up the whole shoot." Tia sneered at her. "You work for us, remember?"

"Besides, you may live with us in the 90210, but you're still just a zero." Another 16 year old girl said. She looked like MajoPon, but her hair was a golden brown. Her name is Lia, Tia's twin sister.

"What are you talking about? We live in the Witch World, not in the human world." Majorin said, managing to pull out another bottle of spring water from the very bottom of the cooler. "Idiots." Yes, sometimes Tia and Lia were that idiotic. After giving the bottled water to Majo Ruka, the red-violet witch went off to another spot on the photo shoot's location.

"Mou, Majo Ruka-Sama, what is with the attitude on that witch?" Tia said. "Doesn't she realize how good we are to her?" Lia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, I know how she is." Majo Ruka said. "See, girls, hers is a sad tale. And when I say 'sad', I mean 'pathetic'. Majorin actually had the nerve to quit her high-paying job at the palace. The poor witch had no family, no friends, nothing. So I took her in when no one else would, and we struck a deal. After all, I needed someone to clean up the house." She chuckled.

Despite any other setbacks or problems, the photo shoot went off without a hitch...not that Tia and Lia are very stylish witch apprentices...

* * *

><p>The witches lived at a big fancy mansion—Okay, okay, it's not really big enough to be a real mansion, but it was still big and maybe a little fancy. Majorin had her own loft connected to the house.<p>

While Majorin went into her loft to take care of some chores, Tia, Lia and Majo Ruka went into the main house.

"I'd better not hear that t.v.!" Majo Ruka said to her girls.

"Yeah!" "Whatever!" Tia and Lia said.

"Turn it on!" Lia grabbed the remote and tossed it to Tia.

Tia turned on the t.v. to a special Witch World report. The Queen herself had been away for almost a year on official business. So her return to the Witch World was very big news indeed.

"_Your Majesty, now that you're home in the Witch World, what do you plan to do next?" _A reporter asked.

"_Oh absolutely nothing, really. I'm only here for a well deserved break, you know." _Jou-Sama said.

"_There you have it, witches. But a break isn't all this Queen has in mind." _Another reporter said. _"It seems that Her Majesty had decided to do something very unexpected. She is hosting a dance competition, open to all witches in Majo Kai."_

"YES~!" The twins cheered.

"_And the winner of the competition will have one wish granted by the Queen herself."_

"We have to win~!"

Majorin was watching the same report in her loft. She sighed to herself. She still remembered that day when she handed in her resignation. Majorin left the Queen, for completely unknown reasons. Oh yes, seriously. Even I don't know why she would do that.

"I wish I could take that back, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. "I really broke your heart that day, didn't I?"

"Majorin! !" Majo Ruka's screechy voice came over an intercom installed in Majorin's loft.

"Hai?"

"You screwed up on the dinner reservations...**again! !"**

"Gomenasai, Majo Ruka. I won't let it happen again." Majorin said.

"Do you feel that?"

"N-Nani?"

"I'm choking you, from a distance. Choking you!"

Majorin sweatdropped. _'And everyone wonders why I would leave the Queen to deal with _this _abuse...' _She thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Majorin got ready for another day at ..."school". Well, I guess I wouldn't really call it 'school', per say, but I can't think of anything better, so let's just call it 'school'. Don't think about it too much, readers. Moving on, she was being picked up by a friend.<p>

Onpu Segawa was Majo Ruka's ex-witch apprentice and, basically one of the only real friends that Majorin had. Even though Onpu was a pretty young girl, she owned a vintage-styled orange van, and yes, let's say that she is street legal in the Witch World. Yeah, it's better if you don't ask.

"Ohayou, Onpu-Chan." Majorin said.

"Ohayou!" Onpu greeted. She was wearing a fluffy purple tutu with purple Converse shoes, a jean jacket, and a lavender t-shirt.

"I see you've put together another stylish Segawa Onpu original." Majorin said.

"You like it?" Onpu said. "It's just something I threw together. I think this would be perfect to put into my fashion line."

"Well, I think I can see it being the next big trend, Onpu-Chan." Majorin said, with a slight laugh. Then as she was adjusting the mirror, it broke off. "You know what, Onpu-Chan, someday you really need to get this thing fixed."

"Shh! Don't call her a thing, or she'll break down for good." Onpu scolded. "We have to respect the Great Pumpkin."

"Somehow, I wonder how you'll survive without me."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna be sugoi at Majo Kai's Dance Academy and everyone will love my new fashion line." Onpu said. "And when I'm a famous fashion designer, I'll pick you up in my private jet and we'll travel together all over both worlds!"

"With your good looks and your sense of style, that shouldn't take too long." Majorin said, making Onpu laugh.

At..."School" (Whatever you wanna call it), Onpu grabbed a parking space before someone else did. Majorin stepped out of the van, while Onpu fixed her make-up a bit.

Then Majo Ruka and the twins pulled up in their own ride. Lia was drinking something, but she poured out the rest of her drink onto the ground. Majo Ruka looked over at Majorin, and then smirked. Tia, like her sister, was also drinking a little something, but she handed her cup to Majo Ruka. And then, Majo Ruka "accidentally" spilled the cup's contents on Majorin!

Tia and Lia laughed at this, while Majorin glared at them.

"Oh so sorry about that, Majorin." Majo Ruka said, sarcastically. "It was as though you were completely invisible."

"How 'bout my completely invisible fist? !" Onpu yelled.

"Onpu-Chan, no." Majorin said.

Majo Ruka and the twins left to find a better parking space.

* * *

><p>After cleaning herself off, Majorin and Onpu headed down the hallways.<p>

"Yo, Halloween was last year, Tutu." A wizard named Leon said to Onpu.

"Then why are you always dressed like a toad?" Onpu shot back.

"Actually, I think he means to say you look cute, which of course, you always are." Majorin said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She's here! She's here!" Someone yelled out. "The Queen is here~!"

A crowd ran towards the entrance, nearly running over Onpu and Majorin.

A carriage had just pulled up. Then two girls stepped out. One had red hair tied into two buns and wore a magenta shirt, tan shorts, and sneakers. She's Doremi Harukaze. The second girl had lemony-yellow hair tied into rings and wore an orange t-shirt, white skirt, black socks and white shoes. She's Momoko Asuka. "Jou-Sama no onari~!" They announced, making the crowd go wild.

Another witch named Majo Heart helped the Queen step out from her carriage. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna-San!" Jou-Sama gave everyone a rather energetic greeting. People were cheering for her, and some were trying to snap a good picture of their Queen. "I have to admit it feels good to be back home, you three." She said to her friends.

"Oh, despite all of this craziness, it really feels good to be back." Majo Heart said.

"Hountou, hountou, I agree." Doremi nodded, as they made their way down the hall.

"And dontcha worry, Jou-Sama." Momoko said. "We're here for you, and we got your back. Even though everyone knows you're on a break, we'll make sure you're all ready and focused for the dance competition."

"M-Momo-Chan, I don't really know about that." Doremi sweatdropped. "There's plenty of time to worry about that later."

"Sometimes I never know how to respond to you, Momoko-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

Suddenly, as they turned a corner, the Queen and Majorin bumped into each other, knocking themselves into the ground.

"Oh gomenasai. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Jou-Sama said.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I...w-was..." Majorin said, but her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the Queen. "J-Jou-Sama?"

"Majorin. Ara, osashiburi desu."

"Jou-Sama, ohayou gozaimasu!" Onpu said.

"Hello, Onpu-Chan, it's good to see you again as well." Jou-Sama said.

As the two witches stood up and brushed themselves off, Majo Ruka came in, surprising the Queen.

"Ara ara ara, Jou-Sama, fancy running into you on this fine morning." Majo Ruka said, subtly throwing a smirk at Majorin.

"A-Anou ne, ohayou gozaimasu, Majo Ruka." Jou-Sama said, a bit nervously. "F-Fancy...r-running into you...I think."

Majo Ruka, in her floating bucket, went off down the hall with the Queen in tow. "Now then, I do believe we're still on for our meeting this afternoon, right?" She said. "After all, we do have a lot to discuss, Your Majesty."

"W-Well, y-yes, yes, I do understand." Jou-Sama said. She turned her head to Majo Heart as if to say 'Help me!'.

"Ah, Momoko, Doremi, let's go. I think the Queen needs us." Majo Heart said.

"Right. Onpu-Chan, Majorin-San, see you later!" Momoko said.

"Ney ney, nice tutu, Onpu-Chan." Doremi said.

"Thanks, Doremi-Chan." Onpu said. "Hey, do you think this could be something girls like you or Momo-Chan would wear?"

"Sure, I think so! Does it come in any other colors?"

"I think I could do that."

"Okay, then, I'm looking forward to it! Ja ne, Onpu-Chan, Majorin-San!" Doremi ran off.

Majorin gave Onpu a look.

"Oi oi, don't give me that look." Onpu playfully punched her shoulder.

"Mou, what's your damage, Majorin?" Lia said, as she and Tia approached.

"Nothing. What's your damage?" Onpu said snappishly, but Majorin held her back.

"This is our hallway, or did you tramps forget that?" Tia said, in a dark-like tone.

Onpu wanted to hit Tia for saying that, but Majorin stopped her, "Onpu-Chan, no. They are just two spoiled brats who are never worth our time."

"You're right. I shouldn't even bother." Onpu brushed them off. At this point, the red-violet witch and the purple witch apprentice walked away.

"Bleh~!" The twins stuck their tongues out at them.

* * *

><p><strong>("Pocketful Of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield playing.)<strong>

After...umm, "school" or "class", well whatever you wanna call it, because I can't explain this for the life of me, there were some witches who took dance lessons, and because of Jou-Sama's upcoming competiton, the lessons would get pretty popular and crowded.

Majorin, however, had to take her lessons in secret-or rather in hiding as it were. Luckily enough for her, the studio where the lessons were being held had a secret room behind a one-way mirror. Majorin threw her messenger bag onto the floor and started stretching. Now, because this secret room has a one-way mirror, no one could see the red-violet witch, but Majorin could see and hear everything going on in the class.

She overheard Tia and Lia talking. Yes, the twins are the reason Majorin dances in secret.

"Ney, Tia-Chan, do you really think Jou-Sama is going to Majo Kai's Masquerade Ball?" Lia asked.

"Mochiro, Lia-Chan!" Tia said. "She's the Queen after all, so she has to be there. And at today's meeting, I'm sure Majo Ruka-Sama will win her over."

"Ah, souka! Then Jou-Sama will definitely make us more popular?"

"Shh~! This is very top secret, Lia-Chan, ya got that?"

"Right, right. Hush hush, need-to-know basis."

'_That's right. Well not the stuff about that meeting, though. But the Masquerade Ball is tomorrow night. I almost forgot. Onpu-Chan said she was designing a costume for me.' _Majorin thought. _'And since Jou-Sama is, as Tia Ojou-Sama said, practically obligated to be there, I wonder if I should really go...'_

Then, the teacher, a witch named Majo Bonita, stepped into the studio. "Hai hai, all right, all right, my young energetic dancers." She said, shushing the students. "It is one thing to dance with your feet, but it is another to dance with your heart and your soul."

The students fell into formation on the dance floor.

"Saa, Minna-San, let's begin with our stretches." Majo Bonita said. "Ready? And 1...2...3—"

"Oh my God! Jou-Sama da~!" One of the students exclaimed, causing everyone to get excited.

"Minna-San! Minna-San! Honestly now!" Majo Bonita yelled. The students quieted down as the Queen entered the dance studio. Majo Bonita continued in a calmer tone, "Your Majesty, as I live and breathe."

"Konnichiwa, Majo Bonita-San." Jou-Sama said, shaking hands with Majo Bonita.

"Now, since I am assuming most of you rag-tag wannabe dancers are entering Jou-Sama's dance competition, I have personally invited Her Grace to today's lesson." Majo Bonita explained.

Majorin rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Ohh, give me a break..."

"Pay attention, Minna-San. You lot are going to learn moves from the witch who made them famous. The floor is yours, Your Grace." Majo Bonita finished, taking this moment to bow out.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Majo Bonita-San." Jou-Sama said, taking over the class. "Saa, Minna-San, are you all feeling pretty good today?"

"Hai, Jou-Sama~!" The students cheered.

The Queen let out a friendly laugh at this, "Excellent! But I want to see if you all are even in my league." She had a grin beneath her veil. "I'll start off slow so you can catch on, but then we'll go faster."

"But Your Majesty, if you don't mind me saying," A student spoke up, "we need music."

"Ah souka, I think you're right. Does anyone have—"

"Leave that to me!" An eighteen year old brunette girl in a turquoise Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan uniform said. She quickly pulled out her iPod and plugged it into a dock. After scrolling through the playlist, she found the perfect song. "I think Jou-Sama can dance to this!"

**("Dynamite" By Taio Cruz playing. What? I like this song.)**

"Watch and learn, children." Majo Bonita said from the sidelines.

"Ready?" At that moment, the Queen started her dance routine. Jou-Sama, being Queen after all, was a rather graceful dancer, with a little splash of hip-hop here and there.

Within a few moments, the students were getting the moves down. However, it seems that only Majorin could perfectly mirror the Queen. Not everyone knows this, but Majorin has actually been dancing for a few years, so she is quite experienced. There was something about moving in this manner that just...felt right to the red-violet witch.

"Very good, Minna-San." Jou-Sama said. "Now, let's pick up the pace and put it together."

The students were soon able to do the routine at a faster pace. The only problem, or problems I should say...Tia and Lia really, really,** really **sucked at dancing.

"Mou~! Lia-Chan, you're stepping on my feet again!" Tia squealed.

"Well, you keep getting in my way!" Lia yelled. "If you'd just stay in your spot, then I wouldn't step on you! Besides you're the one who's messing me up!"

"_I'm messing you up?_ Oh that's a good one! I'm a better dancer than you, so deal with it!"

"Nuh-Uh! I'm the better dancer!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"_**Nuh-uh!"**_

"_**Uh-Huh!"**_

"Tia! Lia! Will you two stop your childish fighting and behave like professionals for once? !" Majo Bonita yelled.

Majorin couldn't help but laugh to herself. For once, the twins were getting told off instead of her.

"All right then, Minna-San," Jou-Sama said, "I'm going to slow it down a little bit. This way, you can add your own moves and create your own routines."

That said, the students began to spice up Jou-Sama's routine with their own unique styles. Even the Queen herself began to mix it up and Majorin was dancing along with her from behind the mirror. In a spilt screen view, it looked like they were really dancing together. They slid, their backs to the mirror, creating a whole new dance routine together!

But the only thing was...Jou-Sama didn't even realize she was dancing with someone. She didn't even know she was dancing with Majorin.

Jou-Sama put her hands on the mirror and so did Majorin. _'I could be wrong, but...Is...Is there someone behind there?' _She thought. She then shook it off and turned back to the students. "Saa, Minna-San, one more time. All together!" She said.

They went back to the normal routine and threw it all together. Everyone seemed to move in perfect harmony, except for Tia and Lia, who were still having a bit of a cat-fight. The students stopped dancing as the background song ended.

"Well, well, well, Minna-San, if you all dance like that in my competition," Jou-Sama said, "then we're going to have some fun."

For a moment or two, Majorin actually thought about entering Jou-Sama's competition, but then reality reared it's ugly head. Her magical cellphone rang out.

"What did I tell you bakas about cellphones in class? !" Majo Bonita yelled.

Majorin scrambled to her bag while the other students checked out their cellphones.

"M-Moshi moshi?" Majorin answered quietly.

"The most important meeting of my life and you forget, baka na majo? !" Majo Ruka was on the other end and was clearly unhappy to a 'T'.

"Gomenasai, Majo Ruka. I'll be there soon enough." Majorin whispered.

"I don't want whispered excuses. I want crab puffs on a tray!" Majo Ruka snapped. Majorin hung up and groaned quietly. "...Hello?" And left Majo Ruka hanging.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, as Majorin returned to the house, the twins were waiting for her.<p>

"I do believe I am needed in the kitchen, girls." Majorin said, dryly.

"Then you know who's coming." Tia said.

"Just your little crush." Lia tittered. "Jou-Sama!"

"Are you insane? I do not have a crush on the Queen." Majorin said.

"Hountou ni?" Tia grinned mischieviously. The twins grabbed Majorin and pushed her onto the couch.

"Take a look at what we...dug up." Tia said, turning on the t.v. and a video started playing.

"_Mou, is it recording, Onpu-Chan? Is it?" Majorin said._

"_Yes, it is. I can see the light on the camera blinking." Onpu said. She was standing on-screen._

"You two idiots went through my stuff...again!" Majorin shot a glare at the twins.

"_Minna, konnichiwa! We are Onpu-Chan..." Onpu struck a cute pose._

"_And Rin-Chan!" Majorin spun on screen and struck a pose alongside Onpu._

"_Live from the Maho Dou~!" They said together._

"I can't watch this." Majorin tried to get away, but the twins held her down.

"Nah, it gets better." Tia said.

"_Let's show everyone how we use music to have a good time!"_

"Ara, ara, what's this? A couple of wannabe stars? Or some losers trying to prove a burned-out point?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lia shook her head.

"_Music yo, START~!" Onpu and Majorin flashed a peace sign to the camera. Onpu's song 'We Can Do' started playing. The duo were dancing and singing along._

Tia and Lia were laughing their heads off. Majorin sweatdropped and blushed in embarassement. _'Alright, that tears it. I need to find a spell to keep the twins out of my room.' _The red-violet witch thought.

"I really wouldn't want to be you right now, you know!" Tia laughed.

"A tramp! She's a tramp! Both of them!" Tia guffawed.

Before this torture could go any further, Majorin got up and swiftly pulled the tape out of the VCR.

"Oh that's not our only copy." The twins said.

"Jinx, Tia-Chan!" Lia yelled, starting another sissy slap-fight with her twin.

"No way! Jinx on you!" Tia yelled back, pulling her sister's hair.

"OW~! Majo Ruka-Sama!" Lia squealed.

* * *

><p>That evening, Jou-Sama, Majo Heart, Doremi, Momoko and Oyajiide had arrived for a special meeting with Majo Ruka.<p>

Momoko had just sunk her teeth into a savory beignet.

"Why don't you have another doughnut, peach girl?" Lia said, a bit tauntingly.

"They're called beignets, Lia-San." Momoko said, matter-of-factly. "They're French."

"It's been at least 20 minutes, girls." Majo Heart said, sounding bored. "She's hungry and I don't blame her."

"Me either." Doremi said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tia said. "Ney ney, Jou-Sama, I hear you're going to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. Are you going with anyone special?"

"I believe that my friends will be joining me." Jou-Sama said, rather dryly. It's clear she does not want to be here right now.

"Eh really? Well, we're available that night. Maybe we could all get together."

"You've got some spinach in your teeth, Tia-Chan, you know that?" Lia said.

"Will you shut up? !" Tia hissed.

"This is so boring..." Doremi muttered.

"Now, Your Highness, doing a duet with Majo Ruka's apprentices means reaching out to their audience." Oyajiide said.

"And what audience is that?" Jou-Sama said with a small scoff. "No one likes Majo Ruka or her girls."

"Yeah, right." Lia said. "Says...uhh, nobody."

"You're not cool." Momoko said. "You two are like...the polar opposite of cool. Whatever that is..."

"Exactly. Now, I mean no disrespect," Jou-Sama said, "but five more minutes of this and I am walking out that door no matter what."

"Yeah, we agree on that, no questions asked." Doremi said.

"Same here." Momoko said.

Finally, Majo Ruka came into the room, in all her bucketed witch frog glory. "Good evening, ladies and wizard. I apologize for the wait, but it took me nearly 15 minutes to get all of this ready. You understand, don't you?"

"Give us a break, give us a break..." Doremi muttered, while Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Majo Ruka said, taking her seat. "Majorin, drinks now!" Then she eyed Doremi and Momoko. "And you two are here because?"

"We are Jou-Sama's managers." Momoko said.

"Oh yes. Why, I'm sure..."

A reluctant Majorin walked into the room with a tray of drinks. When she saw Jou-Sama in there, she pulled her hat down in front of her face. Hopefully no one would recognize her. _'I know I saw this coming, but... it had to be.' _She thought, as she started serving the drinks.

"Now, Majo Ruka, I find your request to be...interesting, which is a term I use very loosely." Jou-Sama said. "As I am sure you're aware, I'm taking a step back from my royal duties for a break."

"B-B-But! But I'm sure she would gladly take a break from her break to work with your girls, Majo Ruka." Oyajiide jumped in.

"Excuse me, but since when did you become the brains of the operation?" Doremi said. "And why are you here again?"

"It's not me. It's the author's fault..."

"Anyway, Jou-Sama knows when she needs to take a step back from everything." Majo Heart said.

"Yes yes yes, I'm sure about that as well." Majo Ruka said. "Majorin, first course now!"

"H-H-Hai!" Majorin scrambled back into the kitchen.

"Jou-Sama, I realize you've got quite the reputation as a royal, but you see, my girls are in a bit of a slump, as it were."

"Sure, it's not that obvious." Momoko said, sarcactically.

"I wouldn't say a slump exactly." Doremi said. "It's more like a neverending rut for the twins."

"Stuff it, odango!" Tia said.

"O-Odango?"

"My point is you teaming up with my girls will do wonders for our reputation and yours." Majo Ruka said.

'_Oh yes, keep thinking that.' _Majorin thought. Even she knew what would happen if the twins and the Queen team up. Suffice it to say, it would be a disaster.

"Exactly, that proves my point." Oyajiide said.

"Wait. What point was that again?" Momoko said.

"Well, I knew you had some taste, Oyajiide." Majo Ruka said, with a small chuckle.

"What sort of taste is that if he's that silly Onpu's number seven fan?" Tia said.

"None." Lia said. The twins snickered.

"Watch what you say about my Onpu-Chan, you brats!" Oyajiide snapped out.

"Oh ignore them, you idiots." Majo Ruka said. The twins stuck out their tongues at the foofy haired wizard. "Jou-Sama, let me put it this way. You can either team up for a duet with my girls, or you can just fade away into Witch World obscurity."

"W-Well, then I...suppose you can't get any more reasonable than that."

"Yes, but not on those terms and especially not on that kind of logic." Majo Heart muttered to herself.

"Of course it's a reasonable proposal. This is moi we're talking about." Majo Ruka said.

"This is why I did not want to come here today!" Jou-Sama said, starting to lose her temper. "You are all utterly insane!"

"You tell 'em, Jou-Sama!" Momoko said. "There's no way you can agree to this."

"Right. It's not reasonable and it doesn't even make any sense whatsoever!" Doremi added.

"And anyway, you've got a lot on your plate with the dance contest, so you don't need these three breathing down your neck."

"You girls, zip it!" Oyajiide hissed out.

"I don't think so, Oyajiide, because from now on, Doremi, Momoko and I are Jou-Sama's only managers." Majo Heart said, standing up from her seat and nearly bumping into Majorin. "Sorry, Majo Ruka, but it's no deal. We're not working with your girls."

"Jou-Sama, you're really going to let the odango make your decisions?" Lia said, referring to Doremi.

"Odango? ! That tears it!" Doremi yelled. "You're trying to start a fight, aren't you? !"

"Well if the steak knife fits." Tia snickered.

"Puhh puhh no puhh!"

"That's enough!" Jou-Sama was forced to raise her voice to a yell. "Majo Ruka, I am not taking this deal. I will not work with your apprentices, end of story, no questions asked!"

"Wh-Wh-What?" Majo Ruka said. "What? But my girls-"

"We're leaving now, before someone does something she'll regret." Jou-Sama said, then thought to herself, _'And by that I mean myself.' _As she got out of her chair to leave, she ran into Majorin, causing salad to spill everywhere. "Kyah!" She squeaked as everything happened.

"Jou-Sama!" Doremi and Momoko exclaimed.

"D-Daijoubu desu ka?" Majo Heart asked.

"W-We...We keep meeting like this, Your Highness." Majorin said. Jou-Sama laid on top of her and vegetables were all over the floor, but some salad was spilled on the twins.

"U-Umm...You've got lettuce in your hair." Jou-Sama said, brushing some pieces of iceburg lettuce out of Majorin's light blue hair.

"Hue, Majo Ruka-Sama, she spilled ranch dressing on me!" Lia whined.

"There's tomatoes and croutons in my hair!" Tia yelled.

The twins ran out of the room yelling, "We won't forget this, Majorin no baka!"

'_Promises, promises.' _Majorin thought, as she and Jou-Sama stood up, brushing themselves off.

"Okay, that's it. Let's go, you guys." Doremi said. She and the others took this chance to leave.

Jou-Sama didn't get a chance to say 'goodbye' or 'see you later' to Majorin because Majo Ruka was busy yelling at her...again.

"You will clean this room spotless in thirty minutes!" Majo Ruka yelled. "And your phone privileges are suspended for an entire month! Starting now! Cough it up!" Majorin pulled her cellphone out of her pocket as fast as she could. "Come on, look alive!" The witch frog snatched the item in question. "Clean!"

'_Well, in the words of Doremi-Chan, I'm the unluckiest witch in the world.' _Majorin thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, Onpu came over to hang out with Majorin in her loft.<p>

"Onpu-Chan, I don't want you to hate me or anything, demo ne..." Majorin said, "I'm not going to the ball tonight."

"Eh? ! B-B-B-But you have to go!" Onpu said. "I've spent five weeks working on our costumes!"

"Yes I know and I'm sure you've worked very hard, Onpu-Chan." Majorin said, trying to calm her friend down. "It's just...It's on Valentine's Day, and it's a masquerade ball. Everyone'll be wearing costumes and sparkly masks, which is sort of weird when you think about it."

"Well then, that's good. With everyone hiding beneath a mask, it'll give us a chance to meet a mysterious stranger."

"Onpu-Chan, we've been through this before. I'm not the kind of witch anyone would want a romantic relationship with." Majorin said. Then she sighed, "No one in the entire Majo Kai knows I exist. And no one even cares."

"Mou, don't you say things like that!" Onpu said.

"Let's face it, I don't even fit in with normal witches. I never did, even when I was working for the Queen."

"Again, this is a masquerade ball. No one will know who anyone is. W-Well, except for me...and Doremi-Chan...and Momo-Chan...and Jou-Sama-"

"If you have a point, please get to it before it dies."

"My point is, if you do meet someone, then they'll get to know the real Majorin, not some fake Majorin that's been created by everyone in this place and don't even get me started on-"

"Onpu-Chan, Onpu-Chan!" Majorin interrupted her again. Onpu looked at her. "You should really learn to breathe in between your monologues."

"Heh. You're going to the ball." Onpu said, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Hmm...Well...It's been a while since I've had a night to myself after all, right?"

"There's one way to look at it. And-"

"Wait."

"Doushita no?"

"Shh." Majorin got up from her seat and went over to a wall. She pressed her ear against said wall.

The twins were evesdropping from the other side!

"What are they talking about? What what what?" Lia whispered.

"Shh~! I can't hear anything!" Tia shushed her.

"Kora! Knock it off you brats!" Majorin shouted. She slammed her fist on the wall.

"OWW~!" The twins screeched, grabbing their ears in pain.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Majo Ruka was working in her office, going over some numbers and muttering to herself about some obscure business figures. If Jou-Sama wasn't willing to help her girls, she's have to find another way to persuade the Queen to take up her deal. She wasn't paying too much attention as the twins walked in, texting around on their cellphones.<p>

"Ney, Majo Ruka-Sama, Tia-Chan and I are heading out to the salon to get our hair and nails done. Then we're gonna get our costumes for the Masquerade Ball." Lia said.

"Which we...heard Majorin talking about, FYI." Tia said.

"Yes yes, that's very nice girls." Majo Ruka said, keeping an eye on her paperwork.

"Hello! As if she's planning to go, FYI!" Tia snapped.

"Hmm? What's that you said, Tia? Majorin? Going to the Ball tonight?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No, no, no, that will not do." Majo Ruka shook her head. "We'll have to fix that."

"Oh, umm, you could make her clean up my closet!" Lia said. "I think something died in there and I might be growing some kind of mold..."

"Oh no, girls. Majorin needs more of a challenge. You just worry about getting ready for tonight." Majo Ruka said. "Jou-Sama is going to be there, and you'll need to look your best if we're going to won her over, hmm?"

"Ah souka!" Tia said, catching her drift. "Then we'll meet you at the Ball."

"Ja ne!" The twins left.

Majo Ruka smirked. Oh yes. She'd give Majorin a real challenge.

* * *

><p>Speaking of, Majorin was once again, hard at work, cleaning up the house.<p>

'_Mou, it's the life I choose to live...' _The red-violet witch thought. She had to finish up these chores before she met up with Onpu at the Ball.

And then...Majo Ruka came in. Great. What did she want now? "Majorin," She said, "the twins are turning 13 next week."

"I thought they turned 13 last year." Majorin said.

"Well, yes, and they want to keep turning 13 until they want to stop. We're having a big party next week and I want this place to be absolutely spotless."

"D-Demo ne, Onpu-Chan and I are going to the Masquerade Ball tonight," Majorin said, "and I've cleaned nearly every room in this house."

"Heh heh, but not..." Dramatic pause for effect. "My room."

When Majo Ruka said she had a challenge for Majorin, she was not kidding. Her room was an absolute mess. Stuff was cluttered about here, there, everywhere!

"You are kidding me, aren't you?" Majorin said.

"I'm meeting the twins tonight at the Ball. We will be back around midnight and I expect this room to be clean as a whistle." Majo Ruka said.

"Majo Ruka, I would need heavy equipment to deal with this mess. For example-a flamethrower."

"Don't you give me that attitude of yours, or I'll revoke your class priviliges. You can say goodbye to all those trendy little friends of yours. Or should I say friend? Onpu, little Miss Not-So-Popular."

'_Sure, Onpu-Chan's not so popular. You keep thinking that.' _Majorin thought sarcastically.

"Now get to work. You've got quite the job ahead of you." Majo Ruka left the room, snickering to herself.

'_She's doing this to me on purpose.'_

* * *

><p>Even though her phone priviliges are gone for the month, Majorin simply used the home phone to ring up Onpu.<p>

"Onpu-Chan, I have bad news. I can't go to the Ball." Majorin said. "Majo Ruka's making me clean her room."

On the other side of the line, Onpu, who was eating an apple, had a surprised expression at that. "You're in her lair?" She said, her mouth full.

"There are species of bugs in here that have yet to be classified by science." Majorin said. "I won't be able to finish in time. You should just go without me."

"W-Well what if I-" Onpu was just about to come up with a plan.

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" Majo Ruka had gotten on the line. This was directed at Majorin. "When I suspended your phone priviliges, that included the landline. Hang up!"

"Gomenasai, Onpu-Chan." Majorin sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up the phone, as did Onpu. "Mou..."

With all that said and done, Majorin got to work cleaning up the massive mess. A few hours into it, and it felt like she barely made a dent.

"This is impossible..." Majorin sighed.

Then she noticed a pile of clothes that seemed to be...moving.

"Eh?" Majorin cautiously approached the pile. She heard a few snorts. She poked at the pile with the end of a broom and heard what sounded like a whinny.

"Ara?" Majorin pulled the clothes off the top part of the pile to reveal a gray pegasus mare with a yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes that were crossed and bubbles on her flank.

"Derpy, there you are! Hana-Chan's been looking for you since Christmas." Majorin said. Derpy tilted her head. "You're free now, girl. Go on, go, go."

"Okay, but can I have a muffin before I go, miss?" Derpy asked.

"A muffin? Oh sure." Majorin snapped her fingers and an almond muffin appeared in her hand. "There you go."

"Thank you!"

The doorbell rang. Majorin went to answer it with Derpy following.

As the red-violet witch opened the front door, she was greeted by Onpu as Derpy made like a banana and split. "You're free, Derpy! Fly away!"

"Bye-Bye, nice muffin lady!" Derpy said, flying away.

"Onpu-Chan, mite mite! I was cleaning up and I found Derpy!" Majorin said, excitedly at first. Then she noticed Onpu was carrying two dress bags. "Onpu-Chan, please tell me that is not my costume."

"I can't." Onpu said. "Because it is! We're going to the Ball."

Majorin groaned, "I can't go. What part of Majo Ruka's making me clean her room didn't you get?"

"What if I told you I would clean Majo Ruka's place and that wicked witch would never be the wiser?" Onpu said, with a sly smile.

"I'd say you're my hero, but between the two of us, even with magic, there's no way we can get it done in time."

"Come on, an Ojamajo like me never gives up." Onpu said. "I have a plan."

"What did you have in mind?" Majorin asked.

"I called in a favor with Oyajiide and Ojijiide. They agreed to clean the mess."

"Those two? But it's a pretty big mess. What if they won't clean it?"

"They already agreed to do it, so there's no way they're backing out now." Onpu said.

"Well...I have to be back and they have to be out by midnight, understand?"

"Yup! Don't worry. I think they'll be done before then."

"Arigato, Onpu-Chan!" Majorin smiled.

* * *

><p>Much later, at the Ball...<p>

Doremi was walking around in a glittery pink costume with a matching mask, but for some reason she didn't look very happy. "Jou-Sama! Majo Heart-Sensei! Why did you two tell me this was a costume party? !" She snapped. "It's supposed to be a Masquerade Ball!"

"Calm down, Doremi. A masquerade ball is like a fancy word for a costume party." Majo Heart said. She wore a dark-violet outfit decorated with moons and stars and a gold mask that covered half of her face

"That's something I would've explained to Hana-Chan!" Doremi said, still snappishly. "I already knew that!"

"It's all right, Doremi-Chan. I think people will hardly recognize you." Jou-Sama said. She wore a darker version of her normal dress, with a smaller, silver tiara and a fancier version of her veil to further conceal her identity.

"Sure, but I still stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh Doremi, looks like you weren't the only one who didn't get the memo." Majo Heart pointed over to a grand staircase.

There, at the top, was Onpu wearing a feathery purple dress with a matching amethyst mask. Majorin, however, seemed to be wearing a Pokemon Battle Revolution outfit-More specifically, a Lucario costume. Her light blue hair was down and tied into a ponytail with a red-violet hairtie at the end, and she also wore a black mask over her eyes to hide her identity.

"Whoa!" Doremi gasped in amazement.

"Onpu-Chan, everyone's staring at me." Majorin whispered.

"Etto ne...C-Come on. Let's go grab some punch." Onpu said.

The two walked over to the refreshment table. Not too far behind them, the Queen, Majo Heart and Doremi came up.

"Onpu-Chan looks great! And that witch who's with her is pretty cool!" Doremi said.

"I have to admit she does look amazing." Majo Heart said. "Who is that witch anyway?"

"I don't know." Jou-Sama said. "But I think I'll find out." Then she approached Majorin. "Good evening." She said.

Majorin turned around and was startled. "J-Jou-Sama!" She exclaimed. "I-I-I mean...Anou ne, good evening, Your Majesty."

"You know, I don't believe we've met before. I think your outfit does a splendid job of hiding who you are."

"A-Arigato gozaimasu, Your Majesty. Demo ne, I'm afraid your outfit doesn't really hide who you are, though."

"Oh, I know." Jou-Sama said, with a light chuckle.

"Y-You still look very pretty tonight."

"Why thank you."

Majorin felt like a complete idiot. She was nervous and tripping over her words, something that would never happen to her before. She was never like this in front of the Queen before, so why now? Jou-Sama seemed so calm and poised, as if she's been through millions of balls and dances. At least she couldn't see through Majorin's disguise.

Onpu went over to Doremi. "Konban wa, Doremi-Chan." She said.

"Ah, Onpu-Chan, Konban wa!" Doremi said. "Sugoi, I love your dress! Did you really design that?"

"I sure did! Along with my...friend's costume as well."

"Your friend? M-Masaka, you know that mystery witch Jou-Sama's talking to right now? Who is it? !"

"Uhh...S-Sore...S-Sore wa na-i-sho!" Onpu said. She couldn't reveal Majorin's identity to her friend or else she's dead!

"Well, whoever she is, it seems as though the Queen has taken a liking to her." Majo Heart said.

"W-Would you...c-care to dance, Your Majesty?" Majorin asked.

"Yes. I would like that." Jou-Sama said.

"A-Anou, one moment please." Before they took the dance floor, Majorin walked up to the D.J., Momoko, with a C.D. "Would you please play this? Track 5, onegai shimasu."

"Sure! No problem!" Momoko said. After fiddling around with her sound equipment, she began to play the requested song.

**("Valentine's Dance Tango" by Twins playing.)**

On the dance floor, Majorin bowed to the Queen while Jou-Sama curtsied in response. And they began their dance.

Majorin was incredibly nervous. She had never danced with the Queen like this. And these feelings were starting to affect her dancing. "G-Gomenasai, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh you don't need to be so shy, my friend." Jou-Sama said. "Just relax, and let the music flow through you."

"..." Taking the Queen's advice into account, Majorin took in a deep breath. Instantly, she felt more relaxed and the music began to guide her body. She surprised the Queen with some of her moves.

"What's that?" Jou-Sama gave out a light laugh.

"Well, the music just speaks to me." Majorin said.

"Then I suppose we don't have a language barrier."

Soon enough, Jou-Sama's graceful movements began to blend in with Majorin's style.

The twins and Majo Ruka were in the crowd, watching the two witches cutting a rug.

"Oh oh oh! Tia-Chan, Majo Ruka-Sama I found her! I found the Queen!" Lia said, excitedly.

"Good work, Lia. Good work." Majo Ruka said.

"There's only one witch who moves like that." Tia said. "Definitely Jou-Sama."

"But who's the tramp?" Majo Ruka looked at Majorin.

Majorin spun the Queen around and dipped her close to the floor.

"Sugoi. You are a remarkable dancer, my friend." Jou-Sama said.

"And you dance divinely, Your Majesty." Majorin said. They looked into each other's eyes as they continued their dance.

"Girls..." Majo Ruka whispered something to the girls. She wanted them to do something.

"Hai!" The twins nodded. They slunk off to make their move, whatever that was.

Majorin pulled the Queen in close to her.

"You'd think I would remember a face like yours." Jou-Sama said.

"E-Eh? D-Demo ne, you said you'd never met me." Majorin said.

"That's right, I did say that."

'_If Jou-Sama figures out my identity, it's all over!' _Majorin thought. She started to spin by herself for a bit...until the twins spilled a decorative bowl full of black and white marbles on the floor. "Wh-Whoa!" Majorin slipped on them and fell.

Jou-Sama ran up to her. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine..." Majorin said, stuttering a little.

"You were truly amazing."

"No, I was not. I tripped."

"Well, it's not your fault. It looks like someone spilled these on purpose."

Onpu noticed how close Jou-Sama was getting. "Taihen. Masaka..."

Jou-Sama and Majorin looked into each other's eyes again. "There's...there's something...about your eyes." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?" Majorin said.

"They...remind me of someone."

"H-Hountou ni? They do?"

"Yes. I remember those eyes." Jou-Sama was just about to take off Majorin's mask and real her identity...When the clock struck midnight.

"T-Taihen desu! I have to go!" Majorin said. She quickly stood up.

"Ch-Chotto matte kudasai! Please tell me who you are!" Jou-Sama said.

"I...I can not." Majorin then ran off.

Onpu went over to Momoko. "Momo-Chan, can I have that C.D. back please?"

"O-Okay, here." Momoko handed her the C.D.

"Thanks, Momo-Chan!" Onpu said, then she ran after Majorin. "See you later!"

"See ya!" Momoko waved goodbye.

But as Onpu and Majorin were making a break for it... Onpu dropped Majorin's C.D. by accident!

Once they were gone and out of there, Jou-Sama picked up the C.D. "Arigato...My mystery witch." She said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God~! That was so cool!" Onpu squealed with excitement.<p>

"Mou...please, Onpu-Chan...I feel sick." Majorin groaned as she took off her mask.

"I can not believe Jou-Sama almost found out who you were! And then the clock striking midnight at that moment? Wua! Just like out of a fairy tale!"

"Onpu-Chan! Jou-Sama is never going to find out she was actually dancing with me. But still..." Majorin sighed, "That was the best night of my life."

"Aw, Majorin-San..." Onpu said.

Suddenly, Onpu's "Great Pumpkin" broke down! "Come on, come on!" Onpu tried starting it up again, but well, no luck. "Dang it! Gomen ne, Majorin-San."

"This can not be happening." Majorin said. She jumped out of her ride and ran because her life depended on it.

Majo Ruka and the twins got back home about ten after midnight.

Majorin had managed to get home unnoticed. Onpu was right. Oyajiide and Ojijiide actually cleaned up everything in Majo Ruka's room. She quickly gave them the boot as the twins and Majo Ruka walked in the front door.

"Safe..." The red-violet witch sighed as she sat down.

Majo Ruka came into her bedroom. "Hmph. Well, I see you've managed to follow orders, for once." She said.

Majorin smiled and laughed nervously. _'Phew. I actually managed to get away with that.' _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jou-Sama: Onegai Shimasu, Author-San, I need to make an announcement to all of your readers. It's very urgent.<strong>

**Author: And if you don't tell everyone this news, you'll die?**

**Jou-Sama: Well...I think I just might.**

**Doremi: OI MINNA! Can you all hear me? ! Do you remember what happened last night at the Masquerade Ball? That dance Jou-Sama and that Lucario witch did was sugoi!**

**Momoko: But that witch ran away before the Queen could find out who she was. That was so mean wasn't it, Doremi-Chan?**

**Doremi: Yup, yup, it was. She ran off without saying a word, but she left something behind! A glass slipper, well actually it's a C.D. with the song they danced to on it.**

**Momoko: So we're offering a reward! Help us find Jou-Sama's Mystery Masquerade Witch!**

**Jou-Sama: I need to find you. I need to know who you are. You see, Majo-San, you dropped this C.D. last night, like Doremi-Chan said. I want to return it to you, but...I don't know your name. You ran away before I could find out your identity. If the witch I danced with is out there, then find me and tell me the first four songs on this C.D. Onegai Shimasu, Mystery Majo-San, come out, and make yourself known to me.**

**Onpu: Wua, Jou-Sama is looking for you! Majorin-San, you've got to tell her you're the one!**

**Majorin: EH? ! Doushiyo~? ! I-I-If Jou-Sama figures it out...No! I definitely won't tell her!**

**Tia and Lia: Tell Jou-Sama what?**

**Majorin: None of your business, you brats!**

**Jou-Sama: Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! Ojamajos Twisted Cinderella Story, Part 2: I'll Find You! Atashi no Mystery Witch! Sometimes your happy ending is only a dance away.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHIISU, Minna-San, I'm back with a new parody, fresh for Valentine's Day~! <strong>

**Okay, funny story with this one, I actually started writing this back in high school, but writer's block kept getting in the way, you get the idea. See, I was watching this movie, "Another Cinderella Story" on t.v. and the next day, I decided to write this up! I just got around to typing it about a week ago.**

**The story is broken up into three parts. In the next part, Jou-Sama is trying to find her mystery witch, but everyone wants to be her mystery witch. Majorin doesn't want to tell her, but maybe with some encouragement from Onpu, she can! Well...maybe? I guess it'll be a happily ever after... But not if Majo Ruka, Tia and Lia have anything to say about that!**

**Oh, BTW I own nothing but any and all of my OC's that show up in the story! Got that? I own nothing except my OC's Tia and Lia and you get the idea.**

**Say...Did you guys catch my cameo appearance in the middle of the chapter?**

**Stay sharp for part 2!**


	2. I'll Find You! Atashi no Mystery Witch!

Ojamajos's Twisted Cinderella Story

Part 2: I'll Find You! Atashi no Mystery Witch!

_Watashi no namae wa Majorin desu. The witches in my home world don't know me, but I am one of them. I used to have a high social status, because believe it or not, I worked for the Queen of the Witch World. Only a few months ago, I resigned from my position as the Queen's right hand and I never looked back. Hmm? Why would I do that, you ask? Sore wa...You don't need to know._

_Now, I work for a majo kaeru named Majo Ruka and her twin apprentices, Tia and Lia. I'm nothing but a maid, a servant to them, and I really have no choice but to put up with them. While Majo Ruka loves keeping me busy with working and cleaning, and the twins dish out their demands and verbal abuse to me...Only one thing remains as my escape._

_It's my precious secret. I love to dance. Besides being able to use magic, it's something that I do rather well. My point is...I'm not the most friendly or the most sociable witch in Majo Kai, but out there...dancing...is where I truly come alive._

_Ara? Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to go off like that. I'll make this short._

_Last night was the annual Masquerade Ball. Thanks to Onpu-Chan, I got to be there. Everyone was intrigued by my costume, even Jou-Sama, but they couldn't see through it. It was the first time I had ever danced with the Queen. The only downside was that she didn't know it was me. Before she could figure it out, the clock struck midnight. I ran away from her, almost like in a fairy tale. _

_But I'll never tell Jou-Sama she was dancing with me. Never._

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

The next morning, Majorin and Onpu met up for..."class". If you've read Part one, we've been through this. Most of the witches were still talking about what happened at last night's Masquerade. And one question was still on everyone's mind: Who was the Mystery Witch that danced with the Queen?

Majorin could hear everyone muttering about last nights events. It made her feel uncomfortable. After all, she was the Mystery Witch. Then, Onpu had to add insult to injury, so to speak.

"Ney ney, when are you gonna tell Jou-Sama it was you last night?" Onpu asked, softly so people couldn't hear.

"Onpu-Chan, you know why I can't do that." Majorin said, just as softly. "And, besides, with any luck, I'm pretty sure Jou-Sama has forgotten all about last night anyway."

"I don't think so." Onpu said.

"Oh what makes you say that?"

"Well, that, for one." Onpu pointed at something.

"Eh?"

Out in the courtyard, tons of witches were lining up for some reason. Doremi and Momoko were keeping them in order.

"If you were the Mystery Witch from last night's Masquerade, please tell us the first four songs on the C.D. we found!" Doremi yelled out to everyone.

"Oh...my...God." Was all Majorin could really say.

"Everyone, please line up, single file now!" Momoko said.

Jou-Sama made an announcement to everyone before Onpu and Majorin arrived on the scene. Last night, after the Mystery Witch fled, Jou-Sama found a C.D. she left behind. Desperate to know this witch's identity, Jou-Sama has issued a reward. If anyone could tell her the first four songs on the C.D. then that person was her Mystery Witch. The problem is...a lot of witches wanted to be the one the Queen was looking for.

"Hai, next please." Jou-Sama said.

A young green witch apprentice by name of Emerald was next. "Etto ne, the songs are 'My Sweetheart', 'School Days', 'Nobody's Perfect', and 'Art Of The Dress'." She said. "So...Can I have my C.D. back please?"

"Gomenasai, but those aren't the songs. Emerald-San, I'm afraid you are not the Mystery Witch."

"Eh? Usou..." Emerald said, walking away sadly.

Jou-Sama sighed and shook her head. "That's the 20'th witch I've interviewed and so far they've either gotten one song or none of them." She said. "Somehow, I'm starting to get the feeling I might never find her."

"Don't lose hope so easily." Doremi reassured her. "True love never goes real smooth. Your Mystery Witch is out there. I think she might be afraid to show herself to you."

"Well, maybe."

"Why don't we take a break from interviewing everyone, ney?"

"Hai, everyone, you'll get your turn soon enough!" Momoko said to the crowd.

"Please come back tomorrow, okay?" Everyone groaned at that.

"Move along, people. Like Doremi said, come back tomorrow, onegai shimasu!" Majo Heart said shooing everyone away.

"You'll have to come clean to Jou-Sama soon enough, otherwise, this is gonna get way out of hand." Onpu said.

"Things are already so different between us now." Majorin said. "If I tell her...there'll be more uneasiness for us, and for everyone."

As they left the courtyard, they were unaware that Tia and Lia were listening in! The twins had heard everything.

"Eh? Majorin is the Mystery Witch? That can't be true. She's not cool enough." Lia said. "That Mystery Witch had good dance moves. We've seen Majorin's dancing, and Onpu's too."

"Now that you mention it..." Tia said. "Wasn't Onpu with the Mystery Witch when they arrived at the Ball? And doesn't Onpu always hang out with Majorin? Maybe..."

"I don't think that really proves anything. Onpu could've been with any witch last night. And Majorin was all home alone, cleaning up."

"What if she wasn't at home cleaning that night?"

"Nani yo? What are you saying, Tia-Chan?" Lia said. "Majorin actually disobeyed Majo Ruka-Sama and snuck off to the Ball with Onpu last night?" She chuckled at the thought.

"Oh you said it, not me." Tia said. "And remember how the Mystery Witch ran away like that at midnight? Like she was in a big hurry to get out of there? Highly suspicious..."

"Still doesn't prove anything, because again, the Mystery Witch was a pretty good dancer. Majorin and Onpu dance like such tramps!"

"Tramp! That's it!" Tia exclaimed. People looked at her strangely. She continued in a whisper, "Remember? Last night, Majo Ruka-Sama called the Mystery Witch a 'Tramp'."

"Oh! Souka!" Lia said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mou, Lia no baka! All clues point to Majorin being the Mystery Witch! Use your head!"

"Etto etto etto...Mmmm...I think..." Lia thought long and hard about the evidence Tia presented. All this and the fact that Onpu had just confirmed it. Then a bell went off. "I think you're right!"

"Mochiro desu." Tia said. "Hmm...Maybe we can use this in our favor..."

"How do we do that?"

"If Majorin tells Jou-Sama she's the Mystery Witch, then there's a chance she'll go back to work for the Queen and we'll have to do things!"

"Eh? ! I don't want that!"

"Yup. So we just have to make sure Majorin doesn't tell her."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh..." Tia smirked deviously.

Much later, sometime after lunch, Tia and Lia decided to confront Majorin about their theory.

"What do you two want?" Majorin said, rather flatly.

"Mou, urusai yo, baka na majo!" Lia snapped out. (Translation: Jeez, shut up, stupid witch!)

"Uhuhuhuhuhu..." Tia chuckled in a manner most sinisterly. "We know it was you."

"Exactly what was me?" Majorin said, giving the twins a blank look.

"We know that you are the Mystery Witch from the Masquerade last night. Don't you deny it!"

"Me? The Mystery Witch from the Masquerade?" Majorin chuckled at the very idea. Oh as if she didn't know. "I knew you two weren't very bright, but that about takes the cake."

"Listen, we'll make this simple, okay?" Tia said. "If you tell Jou-Sama that you're the Mystery Witch...our little video of you and Onpu goes on the internet."

"You two can barely work a toaster," Majorin said, "let alone what humans call the internet. By the way, not every witch in Majo Kai owns a computer. I said that you weren't very bright." She walked away.

"Ooh! She's clever." Lia said.

"...Not clever enough." Tia said.

"Ney shouldn't we tell Majo Ruka-Sama that we know?"

"No. We can handle this ourselves. Since we have something over her head, she's not gonna tell Jou-Sama."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Eh? They really know?" Onpu said.<p>

"Yes, they know everything. What surprises me is that they actually put the pieces together, but I think they must've heard us talking this morning, and then they put two and two together." Majorin said.

"Well what surprises me is that those two are low enough to stoop to blackmail. They definitely are Majo Ruka's apprentices. They really are the worst."

"You're telling me. I have to live with those brats."

"Right...Mou how dare they hold that tape against you. We were only having fun and fooling around, right?"

"They said we dance like tramps."

"EH? ! Tramps? ! Tia and Lia are the ones who dance like tramps! When I get my hands on them, I'll show them. They have the nerve to say that? Totally unforgivable!"

"Onpu-Chan, calm down, please." Majorin said.

"Ah...Too much, you think?" Onpu said, sweatdropping. "I guess I shouldn't do anything to them. Like you said, they are just spoiled brats."

"With those two onto the secret, that's just all the more reason why I can't tell Jou-Sama I'm the Mystery Witch."

"I think you should just tell her." Onpu sighed. "Jou-Sama would want you to be honest with her."

"...I...I can't." Majorin said. "I won't. I definitely won't tell her."

"Mou, Majorin-San, I really just don't understand you."

"Yes. And you never will, Segawa Onpu-Chan."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, while Majorin was taking care of her chores, Tia was sneaking around.<p>

Tia poked her head around the corner of a bush. "Hmmm..." No sign of anything or anyone. She silently tip-toed into Majorin's loft, and she's just lucky the door was unlocked."Now where is it?" Tia began to search the room for something. Then, sitting on the bed, Tia eyed out a labtop.

"Of course. In plain sight." Tia said. She opened up the labtop, waking it from sleep mode and clicked on the music files. "So which file is the C.D. Jou-Sama found at the ball?" Of course! Instead of taking guesses like everyone else, Tia decided to cheat. It was just a matter of finding the right music file. She remembered that the 'Valentine's Tango' song was on the C.D. so if she found a playlist with that song, then she can just write down the first four songs.

"Aha, here it is." Tia found the right playlist. "Etto ne, 'We Can Do', 'Magic'..." She chuckled to herself. "She's not so clever." Once she got what she needed, Tia closed the labtop and left it on the bed.

As Tia was about to leave, the door suddenly swung open, slamming her into the wall.

Lia poked her head into the room. She spotted the labtop on the bed. "Ya-Ta. It's here." She was also trying to get the playlist for the C.D., but unfortunately, Lia dropped the labtop on the bed as she tried to look up the music files. "...Uh...oopsies." She said.

Seeing as how her plan was failing, Lia quickly hightailed it out of Majorin's room.

Seconds after Lia was gone, Tia stumbled out of the room unseen. At least she got what she came here for.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jou-Sama had resumed her search for the Mystery Witch.<p>

"Ney can't you give us a hint or something?" A neon orange witch apprentice asked.

"Yeah. Are the songs pop? Rock? Hip-hop? Classical?" A gold witch apprentice asked. "C'mon! Throw us a bone."

"Sorry, we can't give you any hints whatsoever." Momoko said. "You have to tell us the first four songs on the C.D. If Jou-Sama says you're wrong, then you're wrong and you're not the Mystery Witch."

"It wouldn't be fair if we gave you hints." Doremi said.

"They're right. Either you know the songs on the C.D. or you don't know." Jou-Sama said. "And I mean no offense by this, but I think it's clear you two don't know the songs. I'm sorry."

"Mou...I didn't want to be a Mystery Witch anyway..." The gold apprentice walked away.

"This isn't fair..." The neon orange apprentice whined as she left.

"Two days of interviewing everyone, and still no sign of her." Jou-Sama said, shaking her head. "I still have the feeling I'll never find her."

"What are you saying?" Majo Heart said. "Remember what Doremi said yesterday? Your Mystery Witch is probably just afraid to reveal herself to you."

"Yes, I know. But...I'm just going to drive myself insane if I can't figure out that witch's identity." Jou-Sama said. "There was just something about her. Something familiar about that witch, like I was...supposed to know her."

That's when Tia approached the Queen, appearing overly confident. "Konnichiwa, Jou-Sama." She said. "I'm pleased to tell you that your searching...is finally over."

"Oh? Is it, really?"

"Heh. I'm...the one."

"Umm...One what?" Doremi said.

"I'm the Mystery Witch!"

"Anou ne, I'm having a hard time believing that." Momoko said.

"Yes...I agree with Momoko-Chan." Jou-Sama said, feeling a bit dubious.

"It's true!" Tia said. "I know all the songs on the C.D.!"

"Anou...V-Very well, then. I have to give everyone a fair chance. Tell me, please, what are the first four songs on the C.D.?"

"Uhuhuhu. 'We Can Do', 'Magic', 'Not Your Birthday', and 'Sway'."

Doremi, Momoko, Majo Heart and Jou-Sama looked at Tia with wide eyes. They were shocked. They were at a complete loss for words.

"Ohohohoho! I'm right, aren't I?" Tia laughed. "Ohohohohoho!"

"Should we tell her she's right?" Doremi whispered.

"No, we can't tell her that. She's not the Mystery Witch!" Momoko whispered.

"We all saw Tia at the Masquerade. She and her sister were wearing the same thing. Plus we know that the Mystery Witch came with Onpu, in a costume she designed." Majo Heart whispered. "I've got a feeling Majo Ruka put her up to this."

"We don't know that for sure." Jou-Sama whispered. "Besides I've seen Tia and Lia's dancing, if you want to call it that...Hmm, that gives me an idea." She looked over at Tia.

"So am I right? Or am I right?" Tia said, still over-the-top confident.

"Well, the Mystery Witch from the Ball was an amazing dancer." Jou-Sama said. "I want to see some of your dance steps."

Tia had a blank expression on her face when she heard that. "...Nani? Nani? NANI? !" She yelled. "Y-Y-You said all we had to do was tell you the first four songs on the C.D.! That's all we had to do! Now you're telling me I have to dance to prove I'm the one? ! Are you stupid? !"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I-I haven't even warmed up yet!" Tia protested. "And I need my music!"

"Oh if you're as good a dancer as you say you are, Tia-San, then that shouldn't be an issue, should it?"

"E-Eh? Nani yo? This isn't working out like I planned..."

"Well, Tia-San, I guess you really aren't the Mystery Witch." Doremi said. "You've had your chance, now move along—"

"No you stupid odango!" Tia shouted. "I don't need stupid music!"

"O-Odango?"

"Did she just call music 'stupid'?" Momoko said.

"I think she just did." Majo Heart said.

"I lo~ve to sing and dance all day long!" Tia said. She started to dance and sing a little tune, but...Well, it was just terrible.

"You guys, I'm scared..." Doremi said.

"Hayaku, Minna-San, while she's distracted, now is the time to beat a hasty retreat." Jou-Sama said. They all agreed on that. They couldn't watch Tia's so-called dancing any longer. While Tia was still "dancing", the four managed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Onpu was trying, once again, to convince Majorin to tell the Queen her secret. Trying, but it looked like her pep-talk wasn't having much of an effect.<p>

"You know, Majorin-San, if I was in your position, I wouldn't care if I was being blackmailed. I would tell Doremi-Chan-Tachi everything if I had a secret like yours. And do you know why?" Onpu said. "That's because they're my friends, and they would want me to be honest with them."

"Is there a point to this?" Majorin said.

"Jou-Sama is still your friend, even though you left her. I'll say it again. She would want you to be honest with her."

"Onpu-Chan, it's not enough the twins are onto me, but you nagging and lecturing me? I'm under enough pressure as it is."

"You said that that night was the best night of your life. Demo ne, I have a feeling that Jou-Sama feels the same way about the Ball."

"Well, I have a feeling that she won't be feeling that way once she finds out the truth."

"Mou~! Why are you being so impossible and stubborn? !" Onpu yelled, shaking Majorin by her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Minna-San, I officially give up. I'm never going to find that Mystery Witch, and I will never find out her true identity." Jou-Sama said.<p>

"Oh that's precisely the attitude that attracted Tia." Majo Heart said.

"Don't say things like that." Doremi said. "We are going to find your Mystery Witch."

"No doubt about that." Momoko said. "So don't give up so fast."

"God, all these witches. They're all the same. Just like Tia, they're all desperate." Jou-Sama said. "But that witch...something just...connected between us that night. Almost like...it was fate."

"Well, I'll say!" Doremi said. "The way you two moved on the dance floor in perfect harmony! It was sugoi~!"

"She's right. Jou-Sama, I haven't seen you move like that in such a long time." Majo Heart said. "I think that witch and her dancing might have touched something inside you heart."

"Yes. Yes, I think so as well." Jou-Sama said.

"Yup, yup. And that's why we are going to help you find your Mystery Witch, so you can have your happy ending, Jou-Sama!" Momoko said.

"Well, I hope you're right about that, Momoko-Chan."

"Oh I know I am."

"Ah! I need to get somethings from my locker." Doremi said.

As they went around the corner of the hallway, while stopping at Doremi's locker, the quartet was suddenly taken by surprise by Lia.

"Heh heh, Jou-Sama, ready to meet your Mystery Witch?" Lia said.

"Oh but of course, Lia-San. I suppose you know all the songs on the C.D. as well?" Jou-Sama said, lightly scoffing.

"Eh? I thought we had to know four songs."

"Your sister knew the songs also. So it's only natural that you claim to know them. However, you two do not fool me for a second." Jou-Sama said. "You are not the Mystery Witch and neither is your sister."

"...Eh?" Lia looked clueless, mostly because she couldn't follow what Jou-Sama just said.

"...Okay! Umm...this is kind of awkward..." Doremi said, pulling her items out of her locker.

"So we're just gonna leave right now." Momoko said, with a nervous laugh.

"W-We'll just meet you outside, Jou-Sama." Majo Heart said. She, Doremi and Momoko went for the door.

"N-N-No! I can prove I'm the one!" Lia said. "I'm the Mystery Witch! R-Really! Y-Y-You just don't really remember the night we met that clearly."

"A-Anou ne...I think I do remember that night very clearly..." Jou-Sama said, sweatdropping. _'I keep forgetting that people have to use small words and phrases around Lia.' _She thought. She knew that neither of the twins were the Mystery Witch, but she might as well give them their chance.

"I'll show you I'm the Mystery Witch...through dance!" Lia struck a strange pose.

"V-Very well, then. Show me..."

Actually, Lia's dancing-again, if you want to call it that-was about ten-times worse than her sister's. People began to stare at her, like she was a crazy person. While Lia continued her 'dance routine', Jou-Sama managed to get away unnoticed.

Once Lia saw everyone giving her weird looks, she stopped dancing. "What? You're all just jealous that you can't move like this!" She snapped.

* * *

><p>"Mou, Majorin-San, I really don't know what else to tell you, besides, don't sweat it." Onpu said. "You can do this."<p>

Majorin sighed, "Do you really think I can tell her?"

"Oi, don't mind, don't mind. I don't think, I know."

Their conversation took a pause as they saw Jou-Sama with the others heading out for the afternoon.

"I'll go around the Witch World and see if there's anyone else who knows something about the Mystery Witch." Majo Heart said.

"Un. Since the Mystery Witch does live in Majo Kai, then there must be someone who knows something about her true identity." Momoko said.

"Ah, mite mite! Here's your chance!" Onpu said. "Now's a good time to tell Jou-Sama the truth!"

Majorin took in a deep breath, "You're right. I can do this." Onpu nodded. "Yosha. I'm going to tell Jou-Sama that the Mystery Witch is me." But she wasn't doing it. "D-D-Demo ne, Onpu-Chan, wh-wh-why don't we...uhh, g-go and get—"

"NO! You're going to tell her everything." Onpu snapped. "Because if you don't, I'm just gonna keep on nagging and lecturing you until you do."

"Okay okay, all right already! I'm going, I'm going..." Majorin said, walking away.

"FIGHT!" Onpu cheered.

Majorin approached the Queen. "J-Jou-Sama."

"Ara? Ah, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Konnichiwa!" Doremi and Momoko greeted.

"Well, well, well, good afternoon, Majorin. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Majo Heart said.

"Umm, y-yes. K-Konnichiwa, Minna-San." Majorin said. "J-Jou-Sama, I-I...have something very important...I want to tell you." She started to blush.

"You've been working for Majo Ruka lately, haven't you?" Jou-Sama asked.

"N-No! I-I mean, no, demo ne—"

"You had lettuce in your hair." Jou-Sama said, lightly chuckling at the memory.

"A-Anou ne...Y-Yes, I...I am working for Majo Ruka now. But...th-that's not what I'm trying to tell you." Majorin said, her blush becoming a little more heavy. "Jou-Sama...I...I'm the-"

"Majo Ruka is relentless." Jou-Sama said. "First, the twins, and now...I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into all of this."

"Eh?" Majorin could feel her heart starting to sink.

"But you see, I'm searching for someone special. And everyone wants to be the one, as I'm sure you're aware. Everything has just been so crazy, but...I'm glad to see you again. It's good to know that you're doing well." Jou-Sama said, in a sad tone. "Things...just haven't really been the same since you left."

"J-Jou-Sama..."

"Well then, perhaps I'll see you later, Majorin."

Without hearing what Majorin had to say, Jou-Sama and the others took their leave. Majorin went back to Onpu.

The twins had been spying on that scene and saw everything.

Lia was trying to do something on her cellphone. "Mou, how do you upload video again?" She said.

"I don't know! Keep pressing buttons or something!" Tia snapped. "Demo ne, it looks like Majorin didn't spill the beans, so that won't be necessary."

"Oh okay, good then." Lia said, slipping her cell into her back pocket.

"She didn't give me a chance to tell her." Majorin said.

"Oh my God, she brushed you off like that?" Onpu said.

"It's best she doesn't know the truth anyway."

"M-Majorin-San..."

"Didn't I tell you? No one knows I exist and no one, not even the Queen, cares. I don't belong with a witch like her. Really, a Queen and lowly servant witch? That's something that only exists in fairy tales especially given the fact we are the same gender. The twins are right. I'm a tramp and a zero."

"Majorin-San-"

"I'm going home."

"Oh...sona..." Onpu whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, which happens to be Saturday, the day of the twins's unofficial thirteenth birthday party, and morning was slowly coming over the Witch World.<p>

Majorin was still fast asleep in her room...w-well, that is until—

"Ma-Jo-Rin!" Majo Ruka's screechy voice came over the intercom.

(*Crash!*) The rude awakening caused Majorin to fall out of bed. "...Oww..." She said to herself.

"I need you to finalize the menu for the twins's party tonight." Majo Ruka said. "Then, I want you to move up the girls's salon appointments, and mine as well."

Majorin sighed as she started to fully wake up. "What else do I have to live for?" She said, rather flatly.

At this, Majo Ruka let out a small chuckle, "Oh, that's the spirit I'm looking for, Majorin. There's a good girl."

'_You can treat me like a dog, Majo Ruka, but if there is one thing I will not do, it's roll over and play dead. I'm not about to let you break me just yet.' _Majorin thought.

* * *

><p>The party had started at 7:00 (PM) sharp. Most of the guests had been either paid or bribed to attend, and all were bored out of their minds. Music was playing, guests were talking, just like your typical party scene, only less energetic.<p>

While Majorin was-more or less-forced to serve the guests, Onpu came over to check things out.

"Majorin-San!" Onpu said.

"Ah! Onpu-Chan!" Majorin said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, why else? I'm here to help you. Looks like you need it."

"Arigato gozaimasu. Here, take this tray, please."

"Un! Just leave it to me!" Onpu winked. With Onpu's charming personality and cute looks, things started to pick up, a little but not much. Luckily Majo Ruka didn't mind the fact that her ex-apprentice was around.

"Are you really sure the Mystery Witch is here, Momo-Chan?" At that moment, Doremi and Momoko arrived on the scene.

"Yup! I've got a good feeling about this, Doremi-Chan." Momoko said. "We'll definitely find the Mystery Witch here! After all, Jou-Sama's happy ending depends on us!"

"So basically no pressure, right?"

"Oh none at all!"

"Yosh~! Let's get out here and do our best for Jou-Sama!" Doremi said, getting pumped up. "OH!"

"Ney mite mite! Onpu-Chan da!" Momoko said.

"Are? Ah, hountou da!" Doremi said. "Oi! Onpu-Chan!"

"Ara? Doremi-Chan, Momo-Chan!" Onpu said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here on a mission." Momoko said.

"Anou ne, Onpu-Chan, your friend, the Mystery Witch from the Masquerade Ball," Doremi said, "we need to ask you something."

"A-A-Anou, I can't tell you who she really is, futari-tomo. Sore wa himitsu." Onpu said, sweatdropping nervously.

"Oh no, we weren't gonna ask you that." Momoko said. "We figured since you were with that witch at the Masquerade, you must hang out with her, right? So we wanted to ask you..."

"H-Hai?"

"Do you know if the Mystery Witch is here at the party?"

"..." Onpu looked over at Majorin, indiscreetly. She let out a smile. "Yes. She's here, you two. Of course, she's not wearing her Masquerade costume, you know."

"I guess Jou-Sama will know her when she sees her." Doremi said.

"We'll go get Jou-Sama, then you can take us to meet the Mystery Witch." Momoko said.

"Okay!" Onpu said.

* * *

><p>Jou-Sama was waiting for Doremi and Momoko outside near the house. She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed.<p>

"Jou-Sama!" Doremi and Momoko ran up to her.

"Ah, you two. Have you had any luck?" Jou-Sama said, sounding less than hopeful.

"Doushita no?" Doremi asked.

"Why does it sound like you're upset?" Momoko asked. "You'd better not be upset."

"Futari-tomo, I'm not really upset, persay. I'm just disappointed." Jou-Sama said. "And I've had enough disappointment from all of this."

"Mou, don't say things like that, you know." Doremi said. "We have some good news for you! We know that the Mystery Witch is here tonight at Tia-San and Lia-San's party!"

"Uh-Huh! And we heard it all from Onpu-Chan!" Momoko said.

"Eh? Onpu-Chan? What do you mean?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Eh? You don't remember? Onpu-Chan came to the Masquerade Ball with the Mystery Witch."

"You were having so much fun dancing with your Mystery Witch, I think you hardly noticed Onpu-Chan." Doremi added.

"Ah I think you're right...D-Demo ne, you two are certain the Mystery Witch is here?" Jou-Sama said.

"Yes, we're sure of it! Although...Onpu-Chan wouldn't tell us who the Mystery Witch is...or what she looks like without her costume...Demo ne, I think you'll know her when you see her."

"Hountou ni? Futari-tomo, I told you before. I'm just about to give up completely already."

"No offense or anything, but what kind of an attitude is that?" Momoko said. "Come on! Who are you?"

"M-Momoko-Chan, please, we're right in front of her house!"

"You are the Queen of The Witch World! One of the most powerful witches in the whole Majo Kai!" Momoko said, trying to say something encouraging. "You're kinda like us. You don't accept defeat so easily."

"Oh all right, Momoko-Chan. I get it already. Let's go back into the party."

"Good." Doremi nodded.

* * *

><p>Back inside the party, Tia and Lia had just finished making their..."grand" entrance, and "grand" being a term I use very loosely. Their witch apprentice uniforms were Ojamajo Doremi Season One style, Tia's was a dark purple, but Lia's was a tan color, and both of their uniforms were decked out with sparkly rhinestones and sequins, so it was a definite sparkle overload...<p>

"Ah, Happy Birthday, you two." Majo Ruka said to them.

"Arigato, Majo Ruka-Sama." The twins said.

While Majo Ruka was congratulating her twin apprentices, she noticed Doremi, Momoko and Jou-Sama coming into the party. "Hmm...Wait right here, girls." She said.

'_Please be here. Please be here. Please...' _Jou-Sama kept saying over and over in her mind. After two days of hopeless searching and the whole kingdom trying to be the one for her, the Queen desparately wanted her Mystery Witch to be here.

"Good evening, Your Majesty!" Majo Ruka came up to her.

"Ara! G-Good evening, Majo Ruka..." Jou-Sama said.

Majo Ruka smirked, "I'm the Mystery Witch, Jou-Sama!" She said. "So then, let's do it."

"U-U-Umm, suri masen? I beg your pardon?" Jou-Sama said, sweatdropping.

"Oh you know. Do it? Du-et?" Majo Ruka said. No, Jou-Sama still didn't get the pun, if you want to call it that. "Do a duet with my girls and I?"

"Not if the entire future of my kingdom depended upon it." Jou-Sama said, straight to the point, brushing off Majo Ruka.

"...W-Well that's fine!" Majo Ruka said. "My girls wouldn't do a duet with you if you and I were the last witches in all of Majo Kai! Your loss, Your Majesty!"

"I think I can live with that." Jou-Sama said, walking by the crowd.

"Mou, she doesn't even know what she's missing." Lia said.

"Hountou hountou." Tia nodded. "Can you really believe her? Jou-Sama has absolutely no tastes whatsoever. Ahh, Majo Ruka-Sama would be a better Queen..."

"Oh of course I would be a better Queen." Majo Ruka said. "Just you girls wait. We'll get that chance once you two win Jou-Sama's dance competition."

Jou-Sama made her way through the crowd, until she caught up with Doremi and Momoko, who were now joined by Onpu. "Minna-San, I highly doubt we're going to find the Mystery Witch here tonight."

"Mou, you're giving up too easily again." Momoko said.

"Gomenasai..." Jou-Sama said. She looked at Onpu. "Onpu-Chan, Doremi-Chan and Momoko-Chan tell me that you know who the Mystery Witch really is. Is that true?"

"Hai, Jou-Sama. I do know the Witch's true identity." Onpu said.

"Demo ne, Onpu-Chan won't tell us who it is." Doremi said.

"Un. Sore wa himitsu."

"Well, I still think that you'll know her when you see her. Why don't we just keep looking around?"

"You guys can keep looking, but I'm helping out Majorin-San with the guests."

"Onpu-Chan, where is Majorin now?" Jou-Sama asked. "Perhaps she may know something."

'_M-More than you know...' _Onpu thought. "She's around here somewhere."

From there, Onpu went back to the guests while Jou-Sama, Momoko and Doremi split up to look for any clues pertaining to the Mystery Witch.

Jou-Sama wandered through the crowd, a bit oblivious to the sounds of the party and people talking. Soon enough, she had ran into Majorin.

"E-Eh? Jou-Sama?" Majorin said.

"Are? Oh, Majorin." Jou-Sama said, thankful to see a friendly face. "Konban wa."

"Wh-What are you doing here? No wait, let me guess. Majo Ruka and the twins bribed you to come tonight?"

"Oh nothing of the sort, actually. I'm here...for a different reason."

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something, Majorin?"

"H-Hai."

"Huh?" Lia was nearby and upon seeing Jou-Sama talking to Majorin, she automatically assumed the worst-case scenario. She gasped, "T-T-T-T-T-Tia-Chan! Mite mite mite!"

"Nani?" Tia asked, clearly beyond annoyed. Lia pointed to Jou-Sama talking to Majorin. Tia gasped. "Oh no, she's gonna tell her everything!"

"What are you two going on about?" Majo Ruka said. "Jou-Sama is only talking to her ex-servant. What's wrong with that?"

"Lia-Chan, we have to tell her." Tia said.

"Hai..." Lia whined, hanging her head with a sweatdrop.

"Tell me what?" Majo Ruka said. Tia whispered something in her ear. Hearing the whole story, Majo Ruka's eyes went wide. "Nani? ! The Mystery Witch is really Majorin? ! Why didn't you tell me? !"

"Because we knew you wouldn't believe it." Tia said.

"What I don't believe is the fact you actually put two and two together!" Majo Ruka said. "N-Nevermind that..."

"We already told Majorin what we would do if she told Jou-Sama."

"Is that so? What did you have in mind?"

"Heh heh."

Turning back to Jou-Sama and Majorin..."Have you seen a witch who can dance like you've never seen before?" Jou-Sama asked.

Majorin took in a deep breath. _'Onpu-Chan's right. I can do this. Jou-Sama would want me to be honest with her, whether I work for her or not.' _She thought. She then said aloud, "Yes, Your Majesty. I have."

"H-Hountou ni?" Jou-Sama, even though she now had her doubts, had an expectant look on her covered face.

"Jou-Sama, I am—" Just as Majorin was about to tell Jou-Sama she was the Mystery Witch when Majo Ruka pulled out Tia and Lia's trump card-their blackmail material. They were playing the video of Majorin and Onpu singing for everyone on the t.v.!

_Onpu and Majorin (On screen): We can do anything if we do it together_

_Kitto deaeru yo_

_Can do! Nani kaga kawari hajimeru_

_Atarashii watashi ni_

The twins started laughing and taunting the red-violet witch. The other guests were either laughing, snickering, or muttering as the video was playing. Majo Ruka looked over at Majorin with a devious smirk.

"They told Majo Ruka everything..." Majorin whispered.

"Eh?" Jou-Sama said, confused as to what was happening.

"I should've known they would do this..."

"N-Nani yo? I-I don't understand. Is that supposed to be you and Onpu-Chan?"

At that point, Majorin had dropped the tray she was carrying and ran away from the scene.

"Ah! M-Majorin-San!" Onpu said, trying to stop her.

Jou-Sama walked over to Majo Ruka and the twins, feeling , well, mad at them more than anything.

"Oh hello again, Jou-Sama." Majo Ruka said, feigning innocence. "So, are you ready to reconcider our deal?"

"Majo Ruka, how dare you treat Majorin in such a manner." Jou-Sama said.

"Well well well, excuse me, Your Majesty," Majo Ruka said, "but we have a contract. It's all there in black and white, legally binding, someone as powerful as you can not break it. Majorin works for me now. I think that means I can treat her however I want."

"Does that give you any right to treat her like a slave?" Onpu said. "All you do is yell at her, make her work to the bone and treat her like dirt. You and the twins do nothing but abuse her."

"Nani? !" Lia snapped.

"Yeah sure, like Jou-Sama's any better." Tia said. "We are always so good to Majorin."

"You're wrong. I'm not like you. I have always treated Majorin like a friend." Jou-Sama said. "Now, I've said this before, but I have no problem saying it again. You three... are insane. And while it looks like I can not do much to help Majorin, I can do this." She snapped her fingers and in an instant, Tia and Lia transformed back to normal girls and their apprentice taps fell to the ground, colorless and powerless.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing? !" Majo Ruka exclaimed.

"Eh? ! Our taps!" The twins cried out.

"For ten weeks, Majo Ruka, your twin apprentices will be unable to use their apprentice taps." Jou-Sama said. "Hopefully, that should teach them a lesson."

"I can't believe you!" The twins yelled. "Taking away our magic on our unofficial birthday? ! We definitely won't forgive you, Jou-Sama no baka!"

"Nani yo?" Doremi said. "I think Jou-Sama gave you exactly what you deserved." Momoko and Onpu nodded in agreement.

"Grr. Fine then. My girls will get through this punishment of yours, Jou-Sama." Majo Ruka said. "But that makes no difference. Majorin still remains under my employment."

"If that's the case, then somehow, I'll find a way to break your contract with Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Good luck with that."

"Jou-Sama, I'm so sorry." Onpu said. "Majorin-San said that the twins are just two spoiled brats and she's right. They definitely take after Majo Ruka. I should've known they'd tell her everything..."

"Everything about what, Onpu-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"Ah! N-Nan demo nai, Momo-Chan!"

"It's all right, Onpu-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "But right now, I need to find Majorin. I think she knows something about the Mystery Witch, before we were so rudely interrupted."

'_But Majorin-San IS the Mystery Witch!' _Onpu yelled in her mind.

* * *

><p>Majorin ran into her room and slammed the door shut. "Those two." She said. "I didn't even get a chance to say anything and yet...I just knew they would sink that low." She wiped a few small tears from her eyes.<p>

Then, Majorin took on glance at her labtop. Maybe...Maybe she still had that chance. Maybe she could still tell Jou-Sama everything.

"That's it." She grabbed something from her closet.

Majorin donned on her Masquerade outfit and put the black mask over her eyes. She took her labtop and went outside by the pool.

After fiddling around with the music files for a few moments, Majorin started playing the Valentine's Tango song she and Jou-Sama danced to at the Masquerade Ball.

Back inside the party, Jou-Sama could hear the music. She looked to see where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from outside...

"Jou-Sama, we can't find Majorin-San anywhere." Doremi said.

"...Minna-San, I'll be back in a moment..." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?" Doremi, Momoko and Onpu looked at each other.

Jou-Sama stepped outside to the pool. She couldn't believe it. The Mystery Witch...She really was here. "It...It's you." She said. "I...A-After you ran away from me at the Maquerade...I thought I would never see you again."

"...Jou-Sama..." Majorin said.

"Hai?"

"At the Ball, before midnight struck...You said that there was something about my eyes...You said that my eyes reminded you of someone...That you remembered my eyes."

"Ah yes, I do remember saying that."

That's when...Majorin removed the black mask from her face. Jou-Sama slightly gasped at this.

"Do you still remember them?" Majorin said.

"M...M-Majorin..." Jou-Sama said. "It...It was you all along. You tried to tell me, yesterday, but...I just brushed you off and I didn't listen to you." She shook her head, "I can't believe I've been so selfish."

"I have been selfish as well." Majorin said. "I didn't want to tell you, but with everyone trying to be that witch, how could I tell you this secret? Onpu-Chan kept nagging me to tell, and as you already know, the twins found out and blackmailed me."

"Souka. You couldn't tell me with all of that pressure on you." Jou-Sama said. "Well, for that, I've taken away the twins's magic."

"Eh? You really did that?"

"Yes, yes I did. Hopefully, they'll learn their lesson."

"I highly doubt that. Tia and Lia aren't very bright."

"Well, yes, there's that..." Jou-Sama said, while Majorin sweatdropped. "Ah, that's right! I nearly forgot. I think this...belongs to you." She handed Majorin the C.D. she had lost at the Masquerade.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu...Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"You're welcome."

Doremi, Onpu and Momoko were watching the scene unfold from inside the party.

"Do you think they're gonna kiss?" Momoko asked.

"Shh~!" Doremi and Onpu shushed her.

"Y-You...You don't have to pretend that you actually like me, Your Majesty." Majorin said.

"Why would I pretend, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I know well enough where my place is in this world. I just feel like I don't belong with other witches, and certainly not with you. You don't have to like me just because of what happened at the Ball. No one has to do anything for me."

"That's nonsense, Majorin. Y-You're the Mystery Witch. You're the one I've been looking for. I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure it all out." Jou-Sama said. "The way we danced together that night...I can't forget that feeling. It's a feeling I get...when I'm with you."

"...J-Jou-Sama..."

Jou-Sama gently placed a hand on Majorin's face. "All this time...I was looking for you."

Doremi, Momoko and Onpu started to get excited and wide-eyed. It really looked like that Jou-Sama and Majorin were about to kiss...

That is until Majo Ruka's crabby voice broke in, ruining the moment. "Ma-Jo-Rin~! Get in here~!"

"W-Well...I suppose that's my cue." Majorin said. She started to head back into the house.

"Wait." Jou-Sama said. "Now that I have finally found my Mystery Witch...does that mean..."

Majorin looked at her. Then she said, "What does it mean?"

"Since I know that you're the one...Does this mean...that we are a couple?"

"E-E-Etto ne, I'm not sure. Y-You do realize that we're the some gender? People will start talking."

"I know that, but I don't care. Why should they?"

"...Mmm...Maybe we are." Majorin said, going back into the party.

"See? See? I told you!" Momoko said. "It all works out in the end!"

"And Majorin-San said this would cause more uneasiness between you two." Onpu said.

"Thank goodness, Jou-Sama! You got your happy ending!" Doremi said.

"...I finally found you. Atashi no Mystery Witch...Majorin..." Jou-Sama said, really to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Onpu: Ah, now that that's all over with...The dance competition is in just a few days! I'm so excited!<strong>

**Doremi: It looks like everyone is practicing hard to get ready. Well...some more than others...**

**Tia and Lia: We heard that, Odango!**

**Doremi: O-Odango? Again, really?**

**Momoko: Oh don't mind, don't mind. Ney, Majorin-San, you should practice some moves with Jou-Sama for our big finale at the show!**

**Majorin: Forget it. I don't want to dance anymore.**

**Onpu: Eh, what are you saying?**

**Majorin: Leave me alone!**

**Jou-Sama: Majorin, what happened to you? Why won't you talk to me?**

**Tia and Lia: (*Snickering*) Our big plan was a success! Now we're sure to win it all!**

**Momoko: What are you two up to now?**

**Tia and Lia: None of your business, peach girl!**

**Onpu: Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! Ojamajos Twisted Cinderella Story, Part 3: It's Falling Apart Already? Dance with me, Majorin!**

**Doremi: Sometimes your happy ending is only a dance away!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Hey, sorry this part took so long, but everything got in the way, you understand...<strong>

**Anyway, in part 3, the final part, the dance competition is only days away! Not only that, but Majorin finally gets her chance to audition for Majo Kai's premier Dance Academy! Or so she thinks. Once again, Majo Ruka and the twins are planning to ruin it all!**

**Luckily though, Jou-Sama has an ace up her sleeve!**

**Stay sharp for the final part of this story~! No matter how long it takes...**


End file.
